To Fly High Again
by MoonlitInuko
Summary: Yue's soul has remained broken for centuries. Will he finally allow himself to be healed by his mistress? Or will he fall down into the depths beyond salvation, and take Yukito along with him.
1. Prolouge: Broken

Hello Peoplez! This is my 2nd fic! I was partially inspired to write this by D.N.Angel, from that time when Daisuke got trapped in a painting (?) you know, when the class was going to have the play, and by X's Kakyo, and for the strangest reason, I was inspired by Fruits Basket's Hatori! OO'. I also got the idea for the message in the beginning of this fic from a story in "Chicken Soup for the Teenage Soul" I'm strange aren't I? Also, I had no idea what genre to put this story in and it might end up with some romance later, and this story has to do with Yukito too.

I also apologize in advance for any incorrect grammar you encounter. I'm still a mere middle-school student and have always had terrible grammar. I hope meh imagination can make up for it.

**Disclaimer: **I will never ever own Cardcaptor Sakura, never. All of it belongs to the ever-wonderful mangaka CLAMP.

* * *

**Try to Fly High Again**

* * *

Prolouge: Broken

"_Broken"… _The meaning of this word, all on it's own, causes nothing but pain.

When something breaks, it can mean different things.

When a machine breaks, it ceases to function.

When a toy brakes, it is cracked or shattered,

When a bone breaks, it no longer works correctly, or doesn't work at all

When a _person _breaks, they lose any hope left in them, and are left with none at all.

No matter which way something breaks, they are all left in the same state,

_they are no longer the same as what they once were._

We're in the modern age now, broken things can be fixed right?

A broken machine can be taken to a shop,

A broken toy can be put back together,

A broken bone can be mended

But, a broken person however, is a _soul, _cracked to the core.

A broken person, can't simply be _fixed_

A broken person has to be _healed,_

But unfortunately for us, a soul, is the hardest thing to be healed.

A person, can't simply heal another person,

A soul isn't a machine, nor a toy,

A soul, can't be saved like that,

You may have heard the saying,

"A bird with a broken wing will never fly as high",

But, We fail to realize, how true that really is.

This story is about one of those people, a person drowning in grief from many years back. A person, who won't allow his wounds to heal, no matter how much someone tries to save him.

This is the story that started with five simple words, in one single line.

* * *

"I leave this world today…"

'_I'm not sure how long I stood there staring at my master, smiling as if those words were never spoken, it was as if my mind had shut off, not able, nor wishing to process the information that had just entered it. I paid no attention to my surroundings, suddenly nothing existed except Clow-sama sitting in his red chair, and I. I actually don't think my mind would've started working again if it were not for my happy-go-lucky brother Keroberos to break the silence'_

"What do you mean?" Kero asked, puzzled by his masters words.

"Exactly what I said, Keroberos" Clow replied. "Today, I'll die"

Clearly taking this as some form of a twisted joke, Kero shook his head and sighed.

"That's not very funny Clow" The golden beast said flatly in response to his masters terrible sense of "humor".

Clow smiled, "I'm sorry Keroberos, but I'm not joking." He said warmly with a slight smirk.

Yue immediately took a step forward towards his Master, His eyes already starting to display betrayal. "But, WHY Clow-sama?" He asked firmly as his body went rigid and started trembling.

Clow lifted his hand and stroked Yue's hair gently. "It is my time," was all he said.

Kero squeezed his eyes shut and shook his head roughly a few times before walking straight up to Clow, "Look Clow, so you may be a little twisted in the head but still, you, are the most powerful sorcerer in the entire world. I mean, you _made _the Clow cards _and _us, living beings. I know you've lived for centuries on end, but still, I don't feel you weakening one bit!" He roared.

Clow patted Kero on the head. "But even so, every living thing's life must end sooner or later"

"But what'll become of us?" Kero questioned slowly.

Clow just smiled "I've already made preparations…"

"For what?"

"For who'll become your new master"

Yue's head hung low. With every sentence Clow spoke, Yue felt as if a ton of bricks was falling upon him. 'Why Clow?' he thought. 'Why didn't you warn me, why didn't you warn both of us?'

"I don't want to have a new master!" Yue shouted coldly.

Clow simply continued smiling, then looked straight at the slowly shattering guardian. "Fine, then you can judge whether or not the person I've selected is worthy to become your new master"

"But… No one else is worthy…" Yue mumbled as his lip trembled. He shed no tears, but the pain and sadness he felt was present in his voice.

"Hm. Fine, seeing as it wouldn't be fair to let just Yue decide, Keroberos should be the one to choose a candidate!" Clow said in response, "and when he has chosen the candidate, you'll alone be the one to judge whether or not that person is suitable."

"No! I don't want another master, I'd rather sleep within the book forever!" Yue cried, seemingly on the verge of tears. "I don't want to remain awake any longer…"

Clow tipped Yue's chin up and smiled at the moon guardian "Look at me, Yue, I created you, Keroberos, and the Clow cards, with all of my power, so I merely wish you to be happy with your new master when I die"

Then, Clow smiled at Yue one last time, and Yue collapsed as a glowing light overtook him. The light shrunk in size, and Yue was transferred onto the Book of Clow as a golden moon with outstretched wings.

'_From that day on, I slept within the book that contained myself, Keroberos and the cards as the book passed through many towns, and even more hands. Decades flew by, but all the while, I remained in deep slumber, far deeper than Keroberos. I hadn't wanted to wake up, not anymore._

_But of course, Clow was never wrong, and even after he was long dead and gone, his words came true. I found myself awake and under the alias of a teenaged transfer student named "Yukito Tsukishiro."_

_I knew Yukito was not aware of me, but he served as a good disguise. He allowed me to meet the "candidate" and found Keroberos a lot earlier that expected._

_Judgement day quickly came, I defeated Clow's descendant, a boy under the name "Shaoran Li", within moments. I shuddered at the thought of how weak Clow's mother's bloodline had become. I obviously thought that the girl, Sakura, wouldn't be much harder._

_I fought with brute force, I couldn't allow a girl to replace my master, no matter what. Surprisingly, despite my merciless attacks, and the girls will to not hurt Yukito, she didn't back down._

_She was naïve, but she had heart, she wouldn't give up, even when the vines of the wood card that I had backfired and entangled her and covered her from view. She would not give up._

_I lost the judgement. I kneeled in defeat and despair, preparing for the gloat that I felt a child such as herself would do. Instead, she held out a hand and whispered to me "You really loved Clow, didn't you?" I snapped my head up and looked at her. " I know I'm not as great as a person as Clow Reed, I sleep in, I hate math, and afraid of ghosts, but, I really love the cards and Kero-chan, and I hope I can grow to love you too. Yue, I don't want to be your master, I want to be your friend"_

_I stared at this child, I had attacked her, I probably had injured her too, and yet, she wished to be my friend._

_But alas, I'm too much in pain. We've spent 3 years together now, and my heart has not healed. I may have gotten softer on the mistress, but it doesn't mean I'm saved. It comforts me to talk to my master Clow's reincarnation, a boy named Eriol Hiiragizawa, but it is not the same._

_Although I do admit that I've grown quite fond of Mistress Sakura and her kind heart, and I no longer regret having her as my mistress, my soul remains shattered, and I suppose it will forever. But talking to my mistress, being around her cheerful aura,helps suppress the pain that was given to me so many years ago._

_Clow-sama's death changed me in a way that won't be fixed. No matter what my young mistress says or does, the pain will remain. The damage has been forever done'_

* * *

Yukito woke up, staring into the darkness of the night. His room would've been pitch black, if it weren't for the shafts of moonlight cascading through a curtain less window.

"Wha?" he moaned groggily, rubbing his eyes. A soft, chilly breeze entered the room, causing the snow-bunny to shiver slightly.

He looked towards his bedroom window, finding it open halfway. 'I could've sworn that window was closed when I went to bed,' he thought as he instinctively felt for the covers of his futon.

"Huh?" Yukito murmured, not feeling his sheets anywhere nearby he looked around, finding himself a well ten feet away from his unusually tousled bed.

Yukito shook his head, got up, and shut the window. As he slowly walked back to his bed, a whispery sigh, sounding like himself, yet not his own, rang in his head.

Yukito paused, "Yue, is something wrong?" Yukito questioned as he sat back onto his futon. No answer. "Yue? Did something happen?" Yukito repeated with a little more persistence in his voice. A cold, low voice softly gave him an answer.

"I dreamt of _him…"_

Yukito sat puzzled, "him?…" Yukito thought out loud.

"Master Clow…" Yue replied.

"Oh…" Yukito said blankly. The two remained in silence for a few moments.

"It's been almost a year, since I've talkedabout him, and even longer since I've actually _dreamed_ about him" Yue drabbled hazily, as if not even thinking of what he was saying.

"You went out, didn't you?" Yukito suddenly questioned. Yue paused before answering and sighed.

"Yes, I needed it to clear my mind, I needed time to do some thinking. It helps when I'm outside, where I can see (and feel) the moon…"

"So… I suppose having a dream of Clow Reed-san after so many years must've disturbed you some huh?"

Why do you ask?" Yue asked in a voice that showed a very slight hint of curiosity.

"Well, it's not every day I find myself awake in the middle of the night around three yards from my bed and my bedroom window halfway open!" Yukito laughed, hoping to lighten the mood, at least a tad bit.

"…I'm sorry" Yue apologized as best as he could. "My mind was full of thoughts tonight. I had forgotten to close the window after I had returned to your bedroom, I believe I also transformed without thinking about getting back to your bed. I suppose the dream affected me more than it should've."

"Hm, I wonder why?" Yukito whispered under his breath.

"What?"

"It's nothing Yue, really," Yukito smiled and started to pull himself under the covers of his futon.

"Okay…"

Right before Yukito closed his eyes, he stared out of his window at the brilliant full moon, and Yue and Yukito thought at once.

'I've got a feeling that something's going to happen'.

* * *

All remained quiet inside the room of 14-year-old Sakura. The girl was fast asleep, and the only noise was the very faint sound of light breathing that belonged to the teenaged Mistress of the Clow cards.

Across the room, in a drawer of a desk that stuck out halfway resided the plushie-like guardian beast, Kero. The half pint yellow beast of the seal sighed as he stared at the full moon, which was clearly visible through Sakura's window by her desk.

Almost forgotten memories from the past filled Kero's mind. A nearly in-audible whisper escaped the little critters tiny mouth, "Yue…"

_It's been so many years since Clow's death. I can't believe how many centuries have gone by. I mean, it seems just like yesterday that I was playing tag and throwing snowballs at Yue. Yes, Yue was so very different in those days. He laughed, he cried, he smiled. He did everything that people now think as impossible for Yue to do. He was so kind, his smile was just as warm as the Yuki-Usagi's smile if you can believe that. If you knew him then, you'd probably never guess that he could become as cold, withdrawn and cynical as he is today._

_I had known that Clow's death hurt him deeply, I mean of course I knew! It hurt me too! But, thinking back now, I remember thinking that he would get out of it, just forgive and forget. I thought he could make things back the way they were between us. But, I guess, I was being over confident with my twin._

_He was changed. So much so I almost didn't recognize him. His face looked more, how should I say? Aged? His expression was cold and distant._

_I grew furious and horrified when he attacked Sakura-chan with no mercy, no guiltiness whatsoever. This was not the Yue I grew up with back with Clow, his voice may be the same, his aura and powers may be the same, his clothes and wings may be the same, but he was not Yue. Not like I remembered him._

_Though he is still alive and I still see and talk to him often, I know the truth. I've known since I first laid eyes on him at the judgement. The brother I knew is no more._

Kero sighed and shook his head a few times, looked towards his sleeping mistress and smiled. He then went back to his gazing of the moon and whispered

"Yue, something's going to happen, I just know it. I can feel it in the air."

* * *

A boy awoke. A dark, Hazy sky loomed above him, and the silhouette of a full moon shone through the clouds. Nat a breeze blew to ruffle the boy's shiny, silvery-gray hair that barley touched his shoulders. He had no memory of how long he had been asleep, nor how he had fallen asleep.

The boy looked at his surroundings. They seemed familiar, but something was missing. He started walking. His feet made not a sound as they slowly crossed the dark green grass. Nothing would break the silence that had taken over this place.

He continued walking, seemingly searching for something, or someone. But the boy had next to no knowledge of whom he was searching for. He only knew that he was searching for _someone._

He walked, and looked, and walked. Looking for whom he was searching for, but to no avail.

After walking for what seemed like hours, the boy stopped looking, and he slowly dragged his feet to a tall boulder, sitting alone in the grass.

"_I'm alone… there is no one here…"_

He climbed up and sat on the rock.

"_I need someone…"_

The boy looked up towards the hazy full moon that had been overtaken by gray, gloomy clouds.

"_I need someone to…"_

The boy made not a sob, not a whine, nor a whimper, as a tear silently trickled down his face.

"_Someone to rescue me…"_

* * *

**Author's Note:** Okay, well that was…. Junk. I didn't mean to make this chapter so long! When I first planned out this fic, I wanted to startthe first chapteroff with just the mysterious boy! Then I decided to add a part with Yue and Yukito, and then, after I read a story in Chicken Soup for teenage soul, I wanted to add a little intro at the beginning of the story, and then I decided I should add in the death of Clow! And After THAT I decided since Kero was sad about Clow's death,I decided to include HIS opinion. So, the first chapter ended up pretty long.

Anyway, I'm sorry you all had to re-read that part off how Clow died (must've been really boring) But I found it kinda necessary to the story's plot! And Clow's death is according to the Manga, and I might've gotten some parts wrong since I only wrote it like I remember it, and I decided to improvise it a bit too.

If you already don't know, the part in italics at the first part of this story is Yue, and the italics in the third part is Kero. As for who the little boy is, you'll have to find out yourself!

Please review! I will accept minor flames but please try to be nice!


	2. 1: Musing's from a dream

I'm BAAACCKK! And after about a whole year of a terrible case of writers block, not updating, and being busy with school and extra curricular activities, I've finally returned with the second installment of this story! I'm very sorry to those who've lost patience with me and given up hope that this would ever get updated, and I thank those who remained patient. Anyway, I'm sorry if this chapter may seem choppy, or have bad grammar, and enjoy! As a note to new readers. There's a big chance this'll end up being a Yue and/or Yukito/Sakura, or will at least have big hints of it. So if you despise the pairing, you may stop reading and go read something more suitable to your tastes. (just so you know, I have nothing against S/S, it's just I prefer this pairing more)

**Disclaimer: **I will never ever own Cardcaptor Sakura, never. All of it belongs to the ever-wonderful mangaka CLAMP.

* * *

**To Fly High Again**

* * *

Chapter 1. Musing's from a dream 

_'I need someone to…'_

_'Someone to Rescue me…'_

Bright green eyes opened and stared into the white ceiling of the room. It was still early morning and the room was slightly lit with a few solitary rays from the slowly rising sun.

Sakura quickly sat up and rubbed her eyes before putting her fingers thoughtfully towards her chin.

"What… was that?" she thought aloud. "and… who was that talking?" She wondered. That voice. It was different than any voice she'd heard before, but something about it was familiar. She couldn't figure out from where, nor could she remember the voice precisely anymore, but it was clear to her that she knew the voice somehow.

Sighing, Sakura threw her blanket to the side and got out of bed. Stretching her arms she turned to glance at her alarm clock and gasped.

"WHAT? It's only 5:34?" She yelled out without thinking "And I didn't even set the alarm because today was a Sunday!" Sakura looked out in disbelief, wondering why she could never wake up at this time when it was necessary, like on school days.

Sighing, Sakura sat back down onto her bed. Unbeknownst to her, the third drawer to her desk slid open and a groggy Kero popped out.

"MOU! Sakura! What's the yelling for? And why are you up so early? On a Sunday no less!" The little yellow beast of the seal moaned as he hovered out of his drawer and floated towards Sakura. "Is something botherin' ya kiddo?" Kero looked up at his mistress expectantly.

"Sort of" Sakura answered. "I just…" Sakura trailed off a little and looked out the window before turning back to Kero. "…Had a strange dream"

Kero raised an eyebrow and cocked his round head to the side slightly "a dream?... that's odd. You haven't had one in quite a while. Well, ones that were out of the ordinary anyway. So, what happened in it?"

Sakura pressed her finger thoughtfully to her cheek and looked up "Well… let's see. It was definitely different than any other dream I've had before. And it was VERY different than the dreams I used to have…" Sakura furrowed her brow to try and remember what her dream was. "Well, it was dark. I know that, because everything I saw was in shadows. It was very cloudy too, with a full moon showing through. And it was in some sort of backyard or something, cuz' it was grassy and I saw the silhouette of a house nearby…" Kero nodded and ushered her to go on. Sakura nodded and continued.

"…And there was this boy there. I couldn't see his face very well at all because he was in the shadows too, and his hair covered his eyes. And for a while, he was just wandering around that area, as if he was looking for something. And then… He stopped wandering and just sat on a rock that was in that yard. And I think…" Sakura looked at Kero with a sadness in her eyes. "…I think I saw him crying for some reason, and right before I woke up, as the boy was crying, I heard him say that he wanted someone to rescue him."

Kero's eyes widened slightly at her dream's explanation and his brow furrowed. _'Wait… a boy? And… wanting to be rescued?... What's that supposed to mean?' _the little beast thought furiously. _'could this be what I was sensing earlier last night? Does this have to do something with...?'_

"Kero-chan?... Is something the matter?" Sakura suddenly asked, noticing Kero's sudden strange behavior. "Do you know something about my dream?"

Kero stopped musing and looked up at Sakura. "Sakura… did you recognize anything in the dream? Anything at all? Like the boy's silhouette, or the surroundings, or the voice in your dreams?" he asked.

Sakura thought for a moment, shook her head, and shrugged. "Not really. It was too dark and I didn't really pay too much attention to the surroundings. And I can't even remember what the voice sounded like, although…" Sakura crossed here arms and looked to the ceiling. "I remember getting slight feeling of familiarity from the voice, but no. I don't think I've actually heard that voice before. Why?" She asked.

"Oh… no, no, it's nothing Sakura!" Kero waved his little paw and gave a slight nervous grin. "Well, it's just that, from what you've told me right now, I think this just might've been an ordinary dream, like any other person!"

"Eh? Are you sure Kero-chan? But… it seemed sort of… weird. I mean, I've had strange "normal" dreams before, but I thought….? Hmm." Sakura asked frantically.

"Well, actually, to be honest, I have no idea what it could've been" Kero explained, rubbing the back of his head with his hand. Sakura sweat-dropped. "But, to be sure if it _was_ a premonition dream like before, you should go and check out the Dream card for your magic aura to see if it's powers activated recently".

"Oh! Right!" Sakura remembered, sweating. "Thanks Kero-chan, I forgot that the Dream's responsible for any premonition dreams" Sakura stood up and walked to her desk to pick up the Sakura book. She snapped open the clasp and flipped through her cards until she found the Dream Card. She looked at it, almost expecting her familiar aura strongly emitting from it, signaling its use. But to her surprise, all she felt from the card was the warm, faint, magic aura that surrounded each card constantly.

"Well?..." Kero asked from across the room.

."…The card feels normal… I guess…you were right Kero, maybe that really was the case. Maybe I really did have a normal dream after all" Sakura replied, still semi-wondering if that was really the case. But then, the proof was in her hands. She couldn't argue with that.

Sakura put the card back into the book, shut the book cover with a little click of its clasp, and sighed before beginning to get dressed. It wouldn't hurt to get an early start on a weekend for a change. She looked back at her clock. It was already 6:02, and the sun had already risen enough to fill the room with decent enough lighting. "Hey Kero!" Sakura called a little loudly to her plushie-like guardian beast who still sat on her bed. "I'm gonna head downstairs okay? I've got dinner duty for the night and have to get some shopping done too, so don't expect me home till later!"

Kero nodded "'Kay, you'd better bring me a gift when you get back!" He yelled out happily and waved, as he watched his mistress disappear out the door.

As soon as he was sure Sakura was gone, Kero floated his way over to the Sakura book, laid out on the desk, sat himself beside it and opened it to the Dream card. He looked carefully at it. Examining every inch of its aura. Sakura had been right. The dream card was perfectly normal, with no signs of activating, or being in use for quite a while. Kero's brow knit together as he contemplated on this knowledge.

_'But then... what was that feeling I had last-night? It felt like something was going on… or was going to happen anyway. I couldn't be wrong could I?And Sakura had a suspiciousdream last night, and that couldn't have been justa coincidence!I know what I felt! It felt like…' _Kero's eyes popped open, just as he suddenly noticed something. He turned around to face the dream card and narrowed his eyes. Was it just his imagination? Or did the Dream card's aurafeel slightly more like the moon than it usually did?

* * *

**Authors Note:** Well, chapter one's finished. Kinda short eh? Sorry about that. I ORIGINALLY wanted to make it like, twice as long, but then I realized that it would make more sense to make the second part into a whole separate chapter. Not much happening in this one, and no Yue or Yukito appearances either. sorry for those who were expecting more after my long period of absence. Well, at least I updated. I hope the next chapter will be a little bit more appealing (It'll DEFINITELY have Yukito in it, and maybe Yue). And you'll more likely than not expect the next chapter before another year has passed. Any way, sorry if Kero or Sakura seem a bit OOC. I think I may have made Kero a tad TOO serious. 

Please Review! Constructive Criticism will be appreciated, and if you don't like it… DON'T REVIEW!


End file.
